Destino Diferente
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Inuyasha x Kikyo] La vida se me esta yendo. Lo sé, Pero ni siquiera por ello dejare de tensar la cuerda de este arco con el cual apunto hacia tu pecho.


**Destino Diferente **

_Por: YukaKyo _

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

Advertencia (favor leer): Inuyasha/Kikyo.Uno de ellos para variar XD.Manden su review si les gusto T-t

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

.-INUYASHA!.-

Grite, desgarrando mi garganta al hacerlo, mas ya no importa, ese grito se ha llevado una parte de todas las fuerzas que aun me quedaban en este moribundo cuerpo.

La abundante sangre que baja a grandes cantidades de mi lacerada piel, empapa mis ropas, para recorrerla rápidamente terminando en el suelo, goteando mientras crea pequeños ríos carmesíes que manchan el sagrado piso del templo, el mismo en que horas antes aun rezaba.

La vida se me esta yendo... lo se...

Pero ni siquiera por ello dejare de tensar la cuerda de este arco con el cual apunto hacia tu pecho, no moriré, al menos no hasta que esta flecha salga disparada de mis dedos, hasta que con su fuerza atraviese de un solo tajo tu corazón.

Mis ojos te miran, moviéndote, girándote tan lentamente, alertado después de haber escuchado mi voz llamándote, con ira, tus ojos destilan rencor, odio, correspondiendo a los míos a mis castaños ojos que ahora te observan con intenso resentimiento, olvidando la calidez y dulzura que antes te mostraban.

Y ahora...

Ahora solo quiero tu muerte...

Como?... como te atreves a mirarme así! Que cínico eres!

Estiro un poco mas la fina cuerda del arco, tensándola con fuerza, logrando con ello cortar la yema de mis dedos, ensuciando las suaves plumas de la flecha con gotas rojas. Pero no hay dolor alguno o mueca de disgusto en mi rostro, no siento nada dentro de mi, nada mas que este vació en el pecho, de desilusión, de odio de impotencia...

Mi ceño se frunce con rabia...

Tu me traicionaste!

Me destruiste...

Confié tanto... en ti... en mi... en los sentimientos que dijiste tenerme...

Pero eran mentira!

Solo me usabas para tu conveniencia...

Como puedes llegar a ser tan cruel? Como?

Maldito seas!

Siento como en mis ojos, las lagrimas se acumulan, mas no las dejare caer, no me humillaras una vez mas, no te mostrare mi debilidad, porque ya no lo soportaría, si vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa burlona, no lo soportara mi corazón, jamás veras una de mis lagrimas resbalar por causa tuya.

Jamás!

Me heriste...

Pero no es esta herida en mi hombro la que me duele, es la que late en el interior de mi pecho, esa misma que presiona con fuerza dentro de mi, recordándome todo el cariño que siento hacia a ti, amor, ternura, que mas de una vez te mostré y para ti no fue mas que un juego, un juego que lastima y hiere con dolor.

Creí en ti!

Te entregue lo que a nadie confié, abrí mi cerrado corazón para ti, albergue todas mis esperanzas en ti, mi cariño, mi amor, y para que al final tu me...

Traicionaras...

Las lagrimas están a punto de nublar mi mirada pero...

No llorare!

.-Inuyasha!.-

Finalmente solté la flecha, concentrando en ella todo el poder espiritual que me queda, se que no podrás escapar de ella, lo se, una ligera lagrima resbala por mi mejilla cayendo con velocidad contra el suelo.

No pude hacerlo.

No puedo matarte aunque mi mente así lo pida...

Mi corazón no quiere verte muerto...

La cegadora luz blanca se acerca hasta tu pecho encajándose, golpeando tu espalda contra el tronco del árbol, sagrado, encerrando tu corazón en un profundo sueño, pero no es solo tu pecho el que ha sido atravesado, también el mío, porque no solo te he sellado al tuyo.

Mis pies comienzan a moverse arrastrándose hacia ti...

Y mis lagrimas caen libremente al momento justo cuando has encerrado tus pupilas doradas tras aquellos párpados. No puedo evitar hacerlo, mas al saber que nunca mas las volveré a mirar. Las gotas saladas bajan por mis mejillas humedeciéndolas con su calidez.

Una calidez, que no es capaz de entibiar a mi frío corazón...

Estoy sola nuevamente una vez mas...

Arrastro una vez mas mis pies tratando de llegar a ti, mas mis piernas me traicionan dejándome caer de rodillas contra el suelo, cerca de la perla que segundos atrás llevabas en tus manos, la odio pero a la vez, la quiero, gracias a ella pude...

Conocerte... y al mismo tiempo... Perderte...

.-Hermana!.-

Kaede, la escucho llamándome, pero no puedo dejar de mirar la perla entre mis dedos, inconscientemente dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, uno que me hace sentir la gravedad de las heridas en mi cuerpo, la sangre sigue goteando, formando un pequeño río en la tierra, que como todo, sigue su camino avanzando sin cesar.

Pero no importa ya...

Giro mis ojos mirando a mi pequeña hermana arrodillada tan cerca de mi, una sonrisa triste se forma en mis labios, algún día podrás perdonarme por dejarte a tan tierna edad?

Tiendo mi mano frente a ella, dejándola ver lo que oculto entre los dedos, sus ojos brillan al ver la rosada esfera, esta triste y asustada, sabe de sobra que estas serán las ultimas palabras de su hermana mayor.

.-Escucha Kaede... quiero que destruyas esta...-

Las palabras que brotan de mis labios, en realidad no dicen nada, nada de lo que en estos momentos mi corazón esta sintiendo, es solo mi mente la que habla, mas parece tan ajeno todo esto, solo quiero, quiero verte una vez mas antes de no poder hacerlo.

Dirijo mi mirada una ultima vez hacia ti, ahí donde ahora te encuentras placidamente dormido, una sonrisa dulce se forma en mis labios, una que recuerda todos los dulces momentos que pase junto a ti, momentos que me gustaría volver a repetir.

Pero es un deseo difícil de cumplir...

Un fuerte gemido escapa de mis labios, mi cuerpo esta siendo recorrido por un terrible temblor, y este será mi ultimo respiro.

Todo frente a mi comienza a tornarse oscuro y mi cuerpo comienza a caer... mis dedos sujetan con fuerza la perla, y débilmente aun puedo sentir su cálido resplandor, pero no puedo en ella, solo estoy pensando en ti , en desear que hubiese una oportunidad...

Si...

Si tan solo... nuestro destino hubiese sido diferente...

Owari...

/7/7/7/7/7/

Notas de la Yuka: Ha, tenia mucho tiempo anhelando hacer este minific de los pensamientos de Kikyo antes de morir, y al fin se me cumplio hacerlo XD¿Que les parecio? esta demas decir que me gusto, rara vez me gusta algo que escribo. Gracias por leer! Saluditos! Ha si! y es un one-shot... no hay continuacion XD pero despues sacare uno largo, Saluditos!XD


End file.
